


Hellfire Itself

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Themes, Dark, F/M, Fear Play, Nudity, Smut, dubcon, dubious, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: imagine going to bed with nick and waking up with lucifer.based off ofthis postondirtysupernaturalimagines.





	Hellfire Itself

It smells like sex and smoke, the blankets curled around your legs entwined between both you and your partner for the night – the mattress firm but soft, the heat against your skin a glow you happily basked in. Outside the shuddered blinds the night goes on, a full moon risen high above. All said and done, you don’t think you’ve ever had quite such a… memorable night like this.

 

We all know how it goes; one bump in at the bar between two good looking strangers turns into a drink, a drink turns into a couple more, until a couple more turns into stumbling into a motel room, desperate to close the space between you both until there’s nothing but your bodies against one another.

 

And that’s… pretty much how it went. A flurry of passion between a guy named Nick who made you see stars and scream his name until a man in the next room over had to yell for the two of you to quiet down. You never knew he could be so deft and quick witted on first glance, not to mention how quickly he solved your little problem by using your mouth for something else –

 

Well, you’re not doing yourself any favors right now, are you?

 

Breathing gently against the sheets, you can feel the way Nick lies flush to your back; his breathing is gentle and easy, warm against the nape of your neck. Nearly every part of you aches in a familiar pleasure-pain you didn’t know you missed so dearly until now. Telling the truth, it’d been quite some time since you’d gotten the luxury to indulge yourself like this, but we’re all busy nowadays, aren’t we?

 

You can almost imagine that sex-ragged mop of sandy blonde hair above his face, features at such ease it might break your heart. Despite being an immediate charmer, you could just about feel the sadness welling in the pits of his gaze, no matter how smooth that silver tongue of his seemed to be. It’s not until now, one of his arms curled around your naked chest, his legs against your own, that you want to see him more than anything.

 

You’ll get your chance – you promise yourself that. You won’t let this be your only and last chance to miss out on seeing that devilishly charming face at such ease like you imagine it must be fast asleep. Instead, you curl closer, the beat of his heart present just below your shoulder blade, leading you to sleep like a drum.

 

 

 

 

You’re woken by the feeling of a single teasing touch trailing the curve of your spine – somehow, you’d turned to sleep on your stomach and breasts, sheets drawn down just enough for your company to lavish you with such tender touches. A sleepy hum as you arch your back, smooth fingers slowly and gently following down, down until your skin dips into the small of your back and the curving rise of your ass.

 

His fingers stop there and press in, gently – a soft gasp as you begin to wake up, arching once more at the way he feels your skin like a map eager for exploration. Sensations come to you both quickly and briefly, a whirlwind of feelings one after the other. The dip of the bed where he sits; the strange chill of the room causing your skin to prickle into goosebumps; the dappled sunlight through shaded blinds; the smell of wood smoke and ash paired with a night you certainly won’t ever regret; and most of all, the sight of him - your head turning and eyes opening gently – sitting there, the sheet draped over you both laid just perfectly to hide anything too revealing.

 

He wears a crooked grin that holds so much intent it just about takes your breath away, the touch on the base of your spine swooping back upwards. It’s such a slow, deliberately teasing motion, it has you shuddering – eyes closing momentarily, hands at your side digging into the mattress in response.

 

“Nick –” His name leaves your mouth on autopilot, his hand finally settling over your furthest shoulder blade, curling around the skin and bone in a reverent fashion that has you huffing. The grin he wears only grows more crooked, devilish in every manner.

 

Slowly does he lean down, his other hand propping him just barely – the other doesn’t stop it’s teasing touches up the length of your shoulder up to your neck, pausing along the way to run circles over every bruise, bite, and mark from your night prior. Eventually, his lips are a ghost on the shell of your ear, that blonde hair tickling your temple – you can feel his smile so much as hear it in his words, teeth gentle and scraping against your skin.

 

Every movement is so small. So precise. So very carefully calculated it’s already got you tensed and fisting the covers beneath you in a breathless anticipation that makes it so very hard to breathe. You can feel your heartbeat thrumming in your veins, within your ears so _loud_ – he must hear it, right?

 

“Not quite, sweetheart.” It’s so casual a comment, confusion furrows your brow as his hand finds a particularly favored spot by him the night before, his teeth scraping the skin just beneath your ear – it leaves you gasping, distracted as you try to catch up to what he’s implying. There’s a delicious kind of amusement in his gaze, hard to meet with your current position.

 

“What – what do you –” You’re confused, but it doesn’t help when he’s kissing down the side of your face, scraping his nails so very carefully along the nape of your neck. Every breath flutters, every word shaking and on the edge of some kind of spell he’s woven over you.

 

“Shhh – trust me, I’ll take good care of you.” Then, with one last kiss that’s nothing more than a chaste peck on your lips he pulls away – you try to follow, seeking his lips and then his touch, but the hand on the back of your neck keeps you pinned down. A sudden rush tears through you, but whatever it is, whatever it might be – fear, arousal, fuck, you don’t know – it’s strong, just like the grip he uses to keep you down.

 

“Now,” He’s sitting up, a loose, wolfish grin curving the length of his lips – every movement you make has his gaze burning a path across your skin like wildfire, a look that seems to demand nothing less than your absolute relinquish of control. “I think it’s only fair, sweetheart, that you know my name’s not Nick.”

 

You open your mouth to ask – confusion and fear spiking through your blood but hardly piercing the delirious heat he’s poured into you, and he only laughs; a gentle, dark thing full of a promising intent that has you silent, looking up to him with a wide, dilated gaze. The hand on the back of your neck loosens just barely, turning into a teasing touch that rubs smooth circles. It doesn’t ease you one bit.

 

“… What…” The look he gave you was expectant, almost excited – as if he were savoring every moment of this. Personally, you weren’t quite so sure this was a night you wanted to remember much longer. Instead, you swallow down your fear, and ask what he so obviously wants you to – “What’s your name? If it’s… not Nick.”

 

And then his eyes do the most terrifying, bizarre, confusing thing you’ve ever seen – the amber of his gaze suddenly burns a fierce red, a color no better described as hellfire itself. You go so very still, gasping softly as the hand on the back of your neck dips to an icy cold betraying the heat the two of you shared not too long ago. There’s something new here – not fear, nor arousal or hate or surprise. This is a deep, primal, soul-deep knowledge that this man, whoever or whatever he is, isn’t safe.

 

“Well, maybe it _was_ Nick,” The fire in his eyes, the ice in his veins, it fades but not nearly as much as before – you can still feel it, feel that hidden strength behind his hand, that hell burning in his gaze, the chill etching your skin into vivid goosebumps – and he smiles. A gentle, soothing, genuine thing that has your heart stopping. “But for now…”

 

“Try Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://scripttura.tumblr.com) & [the crosspost](http://luciidanni.tumblr.com/post/159748340182/hellfire-itself-pairings-nickreader) for this.
> 
> tell me what you think, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
